Various types of bomb test devices are known. Among these may be mentioned the Thin Film Oxygen Uptake Test (TFOUT) device from Tannas Company of Midland, Mich., and the Rotating Bomb Oxidation Test (RBOT) device from Southwest Research Institute of San Antonio, Tex., which are employed in the well known ASTM D-4742 and ASTM D-2272 test methods, respectively.
The TFOUT device utilizes twin stainless steel, rotating bomb reactors in gathering precise measurements of oil oxidation characteristics. It uses a single 3.25 gallon bath of heated oil for the reactors, and takes about half an hour to set up.
The RBOT device utilizes two stainless steel, rotating bomb reactors in gathering turbine oil oxidation data. It uses large, separate, heated oil baths for each reactor, and also takes about half an hour to set up.
Another device, from Koehler Co., is known, a TFOUT/RBOT device. These devices have 2-4 arm units per hot oil bath, and require all bombs to be finished before moving on. Removal of one bomb unit for cleaning affects other bomb(s).
Operators must be careful to not get harmed from the hot bath oil or its vapors. Also, the vapors can undesirably condense on surrounding equipment.
It would be desirable to improve upon such art.